


Once In a Lifetime

by TheEnlightenment



Series: FOUR Universe [2]
Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindfolds, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Knifeplay, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnlightenment/pseuds/TheEnlightenment
Summary: Wrap Up of FOURWhat happened to everyone after it was over?





	Once In a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY DID IT  
> this is 11 pages in my Google Docs dude  
> iloveyou

It’s hard, to say the least, to come back home after everything is settled. All of the boys offer to come with her, or give her another place to stay for the time being at least, but Cassie turns them down with a sad smile. It’s something she has to face on her own.

When she opens the door to the apartment, she almost laughs at how cliche it all is. She swears she can smell Elena in the room, though it’s not like she could ever do that before. Nothing’s been cleaned, left just as it was before they disappeared. Cassie stares at the frying pan her clumsy best friend burned her fingers on a million times practicing cooking at the most random intervals. She smiles softly at the mess of chopsticks in the corner, sets they owned way more of than actual utensils because they could be used for virtually anything. Cassie glides through the apartment like a ghost, feeling as empty as Elena’s messy room. Clothes strewn about from what Cassie can only guess to be the older girl getting ready for her first night on the job that night, clothes she was buried in.

She doesn’t cry, not the first night. It isn’t the death that bothers her as much as the thought of everything they don’t get to do anymore, that Elena doesn’t get to do.

Cassie eats alone in her apartment for weeks, choosing not to go out for a while. Her grief is unusual but present. Even if she doesn’t feel as torn up as people might be expected to, it doesn’t mean she isn’t. She still laughs at Kwang Soo’s antics on Running Man. She still uses face masks when she feels like it. She’s still mostly herself, but she doesn’t answer the phone, though the boys are messaging her every couple of hours begging her to let them know how she is, and she doesn’t sleep much anymore. Her nightmares blame her for not saving Elena, a repeat with a different lead from when she did the same thing for Mingyu.

It’s Mingyu that breaks the wall she builds in front of herself in the end, knocking on her door at the end of the month with a knowing look on his face when she opens it - expecting the pizza she ordered, not a tall child. She tries to close the door immediately, scared at the thought of having to talk to actual people. Let alone, him. Still, Mingyu was an agent and his reflexes aren’t slow.

“You’re faster than me.” Cassie comments amusedly. He smiles, sharing the feeling.

“I told you one day I would be.” He gracefully makes his way past her and into the room, examining the apartment. “I chased away your pizza delivery. You’re going to gain weight if you keep eating like that.”

“Don’t tell me how to live my life.” Cassie says weakly, closing the door and giving in to the man’s presence. She sits on the couch, staring up at him and waiting for him to explain.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” He raises a brow at her, something he did often when they were just kids together. It’s surreal to see it again on his aged features.

“Why are you here?”

“Everyone’s worried you’re collecting maggots in your bathroom or something. I’m here to bring you to our leader.” Mingyu always did make the worst jokes. Cassie can’t help but smile at it, feeling slightly guilty for worrying everyone so much. In hindsight, she must have known what she was doing was concerning but she was in a shock. Elena’s room hadn’t even been cleaned out, left exactly like it was. Cassie had been mourning, and refusing to move on - something no one wants of her, including Elena.

“Where are you staying?” Cassie asks, curious as to what happened with Mingyu after they had settled he didn’t need to be arrested, just rehabilitated. A job well done, considering he was in the home worrying about the person he wanted to kill so much.

He looks down at the ground bashfully, smiling to himself.

“What? Did you get a boyfriend?” Cassie’s eyes light up. She used to see him like this, back when he talked about a mystery crush he had in training no one could get the name of. Seungcheol had tickled him mercilessly with no results to show for his efforts.

“Not exactly. Do you remember when you used to tease me about my crush?” Mingyu glances at her. Her face lights up, excitement dripping from her eyeballs.

“Who is it? You can’t keep me in the dark this long. You knew I liked Seungcheol before we started dating! You have to tell me.” Cassie reverts back to her old self, when The Agency was home and she played with her honorary brothers. Mingyu laughs at the sight.

“Six.” He says, a little too quietly for Cassie to make out. She jumps at him from the couch, attempting to noogie the boy - except that he’s a man now, technically, and much much taller than her.

“You have to say it louder than that, dummy!” Cassie rubs at his arm, attempting an Indian Burn and he shakes her away - laughing.

“Six. I said six.” She stands still, mouth agape before it spreads into a shit eating grin.

“Wonwoo!? Oh my god. How does he put up with your ass?” She giggles, delighted at the thought of the deep voiced, rather serious boy falling for Mingyu's memes. “You live together now? But how? He thought you were -” she pauses, remembering her circumstances, voice falling “dead.”

Mingyu pulls her into his long-ass arms, stroking her messy hair. “You don’t have to feel guilty anymore, Cass.” He speaks steadily. “Everything’s over. There were a lot of misunderstandings. You have to forgive yourself.”  
Cassie’s transported back to the night Jeongguk laid in that hospital bed, unconscious. The red of Yugyeom’s eyes as he cursed himself as a leader, the memory of his warm hand in hers before they split. She hasn’t seen him in a month, though she’s seen his messages - arriving three times a day, at least - asking if she’s eaten and how she’s feeling and whether maybe it was possible to see her again. She misses all the guys, but something about not seeing Yugyeom tugs at her - an itch she can’t seem to get rid of. As she’s lost in thought, Mingyu’s phone rings. He lets her go to take the call.

“Yo. Yeah, she’s here. She’s fine, just making awful decisions when it comes to dinner.” He glares at her. She questions who’s on the other line with her eyes. “Here, talk to her yourself.” Mingyu pushes the phone at her. Cassie takes it gingerly, putting it to her ear.

“Hello?” She says uncertainly.

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” A relieved voice, one she’s heard in love, in agony, and in anger.

“Cheol.” She sighs.

“Cass, how are you? I know it must be hard.” His voice is genuine, telling of the fact he’s only looking out for her. There’s no ulterior motives in Mingyu’s visit or this phone call, though she’s sure there will be favors asked of her and proposals given in a matter of minutes.

“I’m coping. Poorly, I’ve realized.” She feels ashamed of her behavior recently, regretful of the worry she must have caused in so many of her friends.

“As long as you’re getting better.” Seungcheol sighs into the receiver. “Do you think we could talk about The Agency?” He sounds hesitant. She doesn’t like how much everyone is babying her, though she also realizes why that is.

“Good a time as any.” She’s done with the sad way she’s been living her life. Mingyu smiles at her encouragingly, looking through her collection of DVD’s like he’s planning on staying for a while. She doesn’t mind it. She’s missed company.

 

* * *

 

It’s the first year of The Agency up and running again. Things have changed. Seungcheol is a worthy leader, with the new title of Zero, and has made many alterations to their codes and hierarchy. The Numerals are no longer desk jobs with important sounding titles, but top agents with experience and actual qualifications. They don’t just send people into the field and wait for the report back, they go with them. Cassie herself is II, refusing to take I as a title but knowing just who to pick for the job. Sungjae was glad to get in on it, agreeing that things are looking better now and it isn’t impossible to at least pretend to have a normal life when you’re not running missions. Bottom line, he gets to run his bar as he kicks ass - all he’s ever really asked for.

In the beginning, Seungcheol had asked Mingyu to be III. However, after talking it over with everyone - it was decided a defector as a Numeral is asking for a bit much. Mingyu went back to Number status with no hard feelings, asking only for the favor of looking over his boyfriend’s resume for the job instead. Jeon Wonwoo is III, a serious and reserved man who lights up at Mingyu’s idiotic jokes and raps under his breath when he thinks no one is listening.

As for the rest, the top ranks of the Numbers moved up to be Numerals; Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo, Kwon Soonyoung, and Lee Jihoon couldn’t have made better leaders.

There’s a soft sorrow when thinking about the ranks, a gap where Jun was supposed to be. There are memorials held every year for the day of the fire, the loss of their founder Jiho, and, more privately, Elena - who Cassie visits as often as she’s able.

She hasn’t heard from Minghao, or any of the boys for a while - though she knows it’s only because they’ve started winning awards and going on worldwide tours like the stars they are. Still, she misses the bickering and strangely enough the itch to see Yugyeom only fades when she’s busy. There are things that remind her of him, and her heart punches itself a little every time. She hates how mushy the whole thing is, but ignores it mostly anyway.

There are two boys, usually coming hand-in-hand if they can help it, that visit her often at her new apartment. She had to move, mostly because her new day job at the bakery is further away from the old place but partially because it got hard to stay there with the extra room always glaring her right in the eyes. Yoongi and Hoseok never fail to crash her weekends, usually with some kind of alcohol she only takes a few sips of and some awful movie most of them will either fall asleep watching or criticize to the bitter end. They still fight over her, though it’s really more of a joke than anything at this point. Her and Yoongi had decided their relationship was built entirely on friendly communications and disturbing heavy lust and split the serious side of the conversation at ‘we’re never going to date’ while Hoseok complained that if she fucked Yoongi she has to fuck him as well. In the end, work had taken her time more than anything and she had fucked neither.

* * *

 

There was no time for love in the chaos of Cassie’s life after Mingyu’s faked death, as well as the feeling she’d never deserve it after Elena’s all too real death, but somehow he had snuck his way in with those sly eyes and prickly personality. She knew better than to accept he was always on edge, always kind of mean, always way too serious, but she never knew he was pretty much the opposite of all of those. She was unaware he had undergone a process under intense pressure that turned a diamond into coal, the opposite of reality.  
She comes in contact with the real thing at a concert, invited by Jeongguk through Yoongi. She’s excited to see the boys again, so she accepts. The music is amazing, the choreography perfect, and the charisma exploding out of all four members - though Cassie’s eyes stay glued to one in particular. Yoongi and Hoseok cheer louder than she’s ever heard when Jeongguk’s vocal solo comes up and she thinks she probably sees tears brimming Yoongi’s eyes at the sight of his pseudo little brother making it this far. When the lights dim and they’re informed the show is over, Cassie is ready to go back to the apartment and cuddle up with her blanket and some ramen, but Yoongi and Hoseok grab her on each side and drag her towards the direction of backstage.

Bam Bam attacks her first, crushing her smaller body against his frame while shouting random English excitedly. Jeongguk came up next, having finished being crushed by Yoongi and Hoseok respectively himself.

“If you wouldn’t look at who the cat dragged in,” he smiles at her, grabbing her hand and stepping back to take her in “the only girl I can allow myself to hug.” Cassie snorts at the absurd notion of the Adonis looking boy saving all his physical affection for his male friends and her, though she probably easily fell into the first category just as well. She hugs him back affectionately, marveling at how he had grown in the time apart.

“You have some serious muscle now, kid.” She praises him, expecting him to look bashful but instead finding a smirk on his bow lips.

“Someone has brought it to my attention recently, that you’re younger than me.”

Cassie laughs enthusiastically. “In my defense, I never actually meant it like you were younger than me and you never asked my age.”

“Touche.” The boy resigns. “Anyway, we’re all about to go out for lamb skewers. You down?”

“Won’t you pout at me until I agree to go if I refuse?” She teases.

“Maybe.”

“I’m definitely down.” She looks past him for a second, looking at the two boys in the corner talking quietly among themselves and sighs. “I still have some rounds to make.” Jeongguk touches her on the shoulder with a sympathetic smile. This is going to be hard.

She approaches them as casually as she can, smiling when Minghao looks up and holds up a hand in greeting. Yugyeom doesn’t seem to be able to look her in the eyes, and he’s swaying nervously. It makes him seem younger, more like Jeongguk though the two are the same age.

“Hey guys! Long time no see.” Casual, maybe a bit too casual to seem natural, but Minghao destroys any awkwardness between them and reaches out for a hug. It takes her by surprise, since he was the one she had really been scared of.

“Too long.” He says, sounding a bit choked up. She smiles into his shoulder, where her face rests because she’s honestly not that short but the boy is basically a thin tree. They all are.

“Might not have been so long if you answered messages,” Yugyeom speaks up to her side, sounding more like a playful jest than him actually being upset.

“I just didn’t want to talk to you.” She sticks her tongue out at him, feeling a little like she’s back to when they first met except her heart is beating faster at the sound of his voice.

“Liar.” He comes and hugs her like the rest, at least she assumes its like the rest, though he feels closer and she’s hyper aware of everywhere the two of them are touching. He steps back and looks at her, allowing her to look more closely at him. His hair is dyed a silver color now, and though it might have looked silly - she really likes it. His eyes are smokey and piercing, and his collar bone shows through the top of his shirt. She honestly feels a little short of breath at the sight. “It’s really good to see you again, Cassie.” He says with a warm smile, voice glazed in affection she never got from him before. Her head reels, she struggles to say anything back. “Why don’t you catch up with Minghao for now? I’ll get some time with you later.” He winks, honest to God winks at her.

“What?” She says rather dumbly, mind still swimming at the new Yugyeom in front of her.

“Don’t you remember? You still owe me a date.”

* * *

 “Are you going to be good for me?” Yugyeom whispers, voice husky in Cassie’s ear. She can’t see, courtesy of the blindfold the young man bestowed her eyes moments ago, and that increases the intensity of the action immensely, a shiver running down her spine. Yugyeom grabs her chin roughly, lifting it and biting at her bottom lip. “Why am I not hearing an answer?”

It’s a new side to Yugyeom, one she asked for specifically when on their sixth month together they shared some of their more unique tastes in the bedroom with the help of a little champagne and the right mood.

They’ve been together eight months now, going through highs and lows. Yugyeom complains when Cassie shuts down her own emotions and doesn’t tell him when she’s upset - though he knows it’s probably because she likes to deal with things on her own so she doesn’t bother anyone. He’s stubborn though, one of the traits that irritates Cassie so often. He’s just too particular with so many things, he doesn’t know how to take no for an answer. In a particularly bad fight, she had yelled ‘You’ve never really worked for something.’ regretting it almost instantaneously, though she wasn’t able to take it back until after the week they had spent apart.

Sometimes they spend a lot of time apart, and Cassie thinks that might be why the relationship works. She gets lonely, but just as well she gets suffocated. Yugyeom is usually there when she needs him most, but more importantly they have their own lives away from each other. Nine - Seven is doing really well, talk of solo debuts for each of the members exciting the boys and their friends - including Cassie, which also means a lot of time for them abroad.

Cassie is busy with her own work at The Agency. Her and Seungcheol have reset everything, taking in new Numbers and making sure morale is up and everyone is taken care of as they work. Two of the new Numbers are especially surprising, one coming in after the other and practically inseparable at all times, as well as two of the hardest workers. Kim Taehyung waltzed his way in, giving his brother, Yoongi, a run for his money since he took the behind the scenes work of surveillance with his old friend Namjoon. Kim Taehyung brought a friend. Park Jimin is the resident sweetheart, though he kicks ass like nobody’s business. With Jeongguk’s best friend at Cassie’s workplace, the visits are frequent and the atmosphere is always mirthful.

There are nights Cassie can’t solve problems on her own, and Yugyeom takes her hand and listens to her best he can before offering some advice. The youngest recruit, Lee Chan, had shown up at The Agency late at night, bloody and bruised. He was too young to take on, risking the police getting involved when someone would come looking for him and though Seungcheol tried to fight for him - Sungjae turned him away with an unwavering look and a cold heart. She went home that night worried and confused, not knowing what to do, but when she opened the door - Yugyeom was cooking dinner for her and lending a shoulder to cry on if need be. The next week, Lee Chan had a job and a place to stay.

They’ve said their three words to each other, the “I love you” she wasn’t sure she’d ever get to say to anyone - not like that. Yugyeom had given her no choice, he tied her down while giving her room to run and it’s all she’s ever really needed. She loves him as he is, but that night she had asked to see his darker side.

Cassie often thought back to the days they first met, the edge in Yugyeom’s voice when he yelled at her - the control he wanted to have over her. Secretly, she had always enjoyed it. The power dynamic is missing, though not tragically so. Besides, Yugyeom is a good actor.

“Do you want to be punished?”, he practically growls at her. She whines in response, wanting nothing more. She wants to push him to the edge, have him nearly scaring her with what he can do. He smirks, the sound of him picking something up from the bedside table and a sharp sting on Cassie’s right inner thigh. She inhales sharply, loving it. They’d made a silly safe word for these situations and their trust was impenetrable. “So strange, my darling. She loves knives a little too much.” He chuckles, sounding like a menace. “Now, will you be good?” She shakes her head, a knowing smile on her lips. Another quick slash at her, running down her other thigh. It’s nothing that needs any serious attention, of course, but it’s just painful enough to be delicious. Yugyeom’s hand runs between her legs, fingers teasing the spot between. They’re both still fully clothed, Cassie wearing short shorts and Yugyeom in his signature skinny jeans she swears he uses magic to put on because the boy is pretty well endowed from what she’s had the pleasure to experience in her time. She gasps, tries to rut against his palm but he pulls away leaving her wanting. Cassie’s tied up, unable to move from the ties Kim Taehyung lovingly gifted the both of them for - well, they imagine exactly this because it’s Taehyung of all people - Yugyeom has carefully knotted to the bedpost with her wrists on either side. Her legs are free, easier to change positions when the time comes. His hands brush against her sides, running up and down her spine, breasts, stomach, and legs with no real pressure to it - just a tease.

“Touch me.” Cassie whines.

“I guess you’ve decided not to be good.” Yugyeom says lowly, the sound of him putting the knife down to Cassie’s left. She hears him unzipping his jeans and feels him get closer, his legs between hers as he stands on his knees. She feels something heavy rest on her lips and puckers them, tasting his familiar precum and taking that as a sign to dip her tongue into the slit at his head. She hears him groan above her. “That’s it.” He whispers, putting a hand in her hair and pushing her towards his length. “Suck.” Cassie opens her mouth, letting him push his way in and lathers his cock with her tongue, saliva dripping down messily with the precum all over her nice blouse - it exhilarates her. He pushes on her head with his hand, encouraging to take him deeper which Cassie obliges and though she starts to gag a little when his cock hits the back of her throat, she powers through - tears streaming down from the blindfold. He starts to slowly thrust in and out of her tight lips, groaning almost inaudibly but just enough to be insanely sexy. Cassie’s panties are soaked, and she feels Yugyeom reach down and rub at her chuckling at the feeling of his handiwork. “You like sucking cock that much?” She whines with him still in her mouth, muffled and desperate. “Such a slut for it.” Yugyeom’s breathing gets shallower, muscles tensing up as his thrusts increase. Cassie’s throat is making an obscene sound, more tears streaming down, and she loves it. She loves the feeling of being used. Yugyeom comes down her throat, a warm bitter substance filling her up and as he pulls out, strings of it stick to her lips. “So pretty with my cum on your lips. My little slut. Just for me.” He kisses her, pulling away too quickly and leaving her chasing. “Do you want a reward for making me cum, sweetheart?”

“Please.” She moans, wanting to feel a more intense pleasure. If he teases anymore, she might actually sob. She can practically hear the smile on his lips, the feeling of his hands undoing the button of her jeans and pulling them down and off her legs, with her panties following.

“We should take your shirt off.” He mutters.

“But my wrists -” she starts, confused. She hears him pick up the knife again, and the sound of her blouse being torn open - the sensation of the colder air on her exposed skin. “I liked that one.” She complains. He puts a finger to her lips, pushing one inside and making her suck on it. She does her best.

“I’ll buy you a new one. You ruined it anyway, there was cum all over it.” Yugyeom sounds amused, and proud, and so so sexy. It drives Cassie nuts. She pulls at her wrists, wanting to tackle him and kiss him all over. “Don’t move.” He slaps her thigh, hard, definitely enough to leave a red mark. Cassie revels in the sensation. Yugyeom rests his head between Cassie’s thighs, his hot breath on her makes her tremble. He suck at her clit, working his tongue around her lips and into her hole. She squirms and tries to break free, the feeling too much but just as she’s getting close to her climax - she feels him back away.

“No, no, what are you doing?” Cassie says breathlessly.

“Did you think it was going to be that easy? Turn around. I’m going to fuck you from behind.” She hears the sound of his hand on his cock, stroking it back to full length. She likes the idea of being pounded into the mattress from behind, but she has another idea in mind.

“Can you take off the blindfold, Yugie?” Suddenly, Yugyeom is in full panic mode.

“What is it? Did I hurt you? Do you not want to do this anymore?” He strokes her cheek with his hand lovingly, looking her deep in the eyes. She smiles, giving him a reassuring kiss.

“I just thought it might be nice to do missionary for once, I want to see you when you fuck me.” Yugyeom laughs softly, obviously relieved.

“God, I thought I fucked up. Do you want to keep doing it like that?” He questions, unsure of how to phrase it.

“Do you?” She can tell he’s exhausting himself, it’s really more her forte. He’s definitely worried sick about the cuts he made on her thighs, his eyes traveling down to look at them every few seconds.

“If you want it.” Yugyeom answers, and she knows in the end he’ll enjoy it just because she is but she decides to let it go for now. She appreciates the effort and how far they had gotten tonight.

“Untie me?” She grins at him, he look almost thankful as he reaches up and lets her wrists drop.

“Those are really nice quality ties. We really need to thank Tae again.” She comments, rubbing at her wrists.

“I think I want to avoid talking about this with our friends, dear.” He leans down to kiss her again, more heated this time. He’s still achingly hard, and she wants him to fuck her already.  
“Let me ride you first.” She whispers into his ear, loving the way he blushes slightly. He’s back to himself again, and she loves him like this just as much. The innocence is exhilarating in a different way.

“Are you sure?” Yugyeom is always confirming things, though he’s already moving onto his back. Cassie glowers at the shirt he’s still wearing and pulls at it to take it off. He laughs and helps her with it, revealing the body she’d died for the first time they ever gave themselves to each other. She swears she kissed each plane of his abs at least ten times. She runs her hand over his toned stomach, admiring the flex of it as she dips low.

“God, I love you.” She whispers, climbing over him and positioning her entrance over his cock.

“I love you -” she sinks down quickly, squealing at the lovely burn and Yugyeom’s sigh “too.” They start slow, her rocking her hips with Yugyeom’s hands gripping her and thrusting up at her pace. They look each other in the eyes when they can manage to keep them open, leaning down to steal kisses when they can. It isn’t long before the brutal slap of skin on skin resonates in their bedroom, their moans and pants harmonizing. Cassie’s thighs get tired towards the end and Yugyeom flips her over with ease, putting himself back in and thrusting wildly and powerfully causing Cassie’s voice to rise.

“Yes, there. Harder. God. So good.” Cassie knows Yugyeom likes the praise, and she can’t stay quiet when he’s turning her inside out like this anyway. When Yugyeom’s ready to finish, he pulls all the way back out and slams into her driving her back on the bed. He moans deeply into her ear, Cassie biting down on his shoulder as she hits her own orgasm. They lie like that, his softening cock still inside her, for a few seconds before rolling over and catching their breath.

“Was it good?” Yugyeom asks. He’s always a little worried it seems, maybe because Cassie can be so distant at times. He wants to make sure the most intimate part of their relationship doesn’t dwindle. It makes her feel guilty sometimes.

“Amazing.” She cuddles up next to him, resting her head on his chest as his arm wraps around her. “I know you’re the sweetest guy in the world, but you’re really hot when you’re demanding and a little mean.”

“Do you like me better like that?” Cassie feels his insecurity even before she swears she hears his heart stop in fear of the answer.

“I love you like everything.” She hits him playfully. “I just have some kinks, dummy. She leans up to kiss him softly, with affection and the message that everything is fine. “I love you.”

He kisses her back, filling her heart with that feeling that had always been missing since her and Seungcheol broke up. “I love you too.” They lie in silence, Cassie nearly asleep when Yugyeom jumps out of bed. She whines.

“What are you doing?”

“Your thighs, get up. I’ll get the alcohol.”

Cassie sighs, slowly sitting up and smiling to herself. What a dork.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? 
> 
> It's so mushy... but I like it like that.


End file.
